Talk:Sniper
Title I have something to clear up here, why do the Horo horo no mi should be considered as a sniper? it was a devil fruit not a weapon, and the gun users should be prioritized with this while the cannon can be considered others. Coldhandzz 11:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :It has to be a gun of some sort, a firearm, long ranged weapon, etc. The Horo horo no mi is an explosive DF at its best thats all. One-Winged Hawk 14:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Aweful lot... Seems to be the "Swordsman Fever" where everyone he holds a sword is automatically a swordsman even if they never use it is happening here with guns. One-Winged Hawk 13:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Some of the characters added here, like Franky, Capone, and Kizaru for instance, aren't exactly snipers per say. Franky uses guns but seems to rely more damage than accuracy. Capone has cannons but he isn't the one shooting them, his crew are. Kizaru shoots light but its somewhat no different than Aokiji shooting ice partisans or Akainu shooting out magma fists. Maybe characters that should be listed here are those who really act like true snipers like Usopp, Chew, and Daddy Masterson. They shoot stuff but it really seems like a skill rather than a random use of a projectile weapon.Mugiwara Franky 23:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly the point I'm making. One-Winged Hawk 00:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Heracles? Why is Heracles on this page? I don't think we've ever seen him use any kind of ranged weapon. I know he trained Usopp in the use of Pop Greens, but I don't think there's any evidence that he taught him anything about being a sniper. I think he should be removed from the page. 16:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Dunzo. 06:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Braham Why Braham isn't listed? 22:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) just cause someone uses guns doesnt mean theyre a sniper-- 22:47, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Trebol Should Trebol be considered a sniper? We know he has the skills of one, as shown by his ability to easily headshot flies (Yasopp bragged about a similar feat as well, but with ants), and Robin did note his amazing hand-eye coordination. KingCannon (talk) 21:57, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Gunmen Instead of just focusing on snipers, we should change the name to the swordsmen equivalent of firearm users called Gunmen and have Sniper as a section along with Gunner for artillery.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:58, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Sniper is a crew profession. "Gunman" isn't, nor has it ever really been treated as a class of fighters. 10:38, May 14, 2018 (UTC) I know neither Gunmen or Gunner are terms used in the series but Axemen and Polearm Wielders are not used either, instead their used in temple galleries and seeing as Sniper is another type on gunman it would be better to put here then another temple gallery on the Firearm page seeing as there are as many gunman to swordsmen then axe and polearm users put together.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:02, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Marksmen That's the term everyone is looking for. It's broad enough to encompass all kinds of ranged weaponry (pistol, rifle, sniper, cannon, slingshot etc.) and even long-ranged unarmed attacks if it comes to it, and it doesn't distinguish fighting skills. What it does connote is skill, which "gunner" doesn't necessarily - besides being restricted to gunpowder weapons, gunner can just be a task or responsibility and not necessarily a mastery or a high-precision job. You have to read between the lines with certain translations, and know what terms are available to your target language. "Marksmen" is a perfectly adequate translation in the context of how the term is broadly used in the series. Scrath Folchester (talk) 19:20, December 1, 2018 (UTC)